The Lion King 1:5
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Timon and his childhood friend Shenzi venture off on their own to find their "Hakuna Matata."
1. Prologue

"_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba," _A song started playing from the speakers, The Lion King playing on a big movie screen, showing the sun rising.

"_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama,_ _Ingonyama_ _Nants ingonyama bagithi baba" _The screen showed a variety of African animals, including a rhino, some antelope, meerkats, and a cheetah.

"Whaaaat's on the menu?" A male voice suddenly yelled out, imitating the singer's voice from the speakers. "It could be ceviche, it's stinky—ooh, it's Pumbaa-aah...!"

"I gotta tell ya, Timon... that song always gets me right here!" Another male voice said about the song.

"Me too." A female, tomboyish voice agreed.

"Yeah… Well, enough of that." The first male, a meerkat named Timon, said as he held up a remote, and started fast-forwarding the movie.

"Uh... Timon? What are you doin'?" The second male, a warthog named Pumbaa, asked the meerkat.

"I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in!" Timon said as the movie kept fast-forwarding.

"Dude, you can't go out of order!" The female, a hyena named Shenzi, who was surprisingly almost Timon's height, told him.

"_Au contraire_, my pointy-eared peach. _I've_ got the remote!" Timon announced as he held it up once more. Shenzi rolled her eyes at the pet name.

"But everyone's gonna get confused!" Pumbaa insisted. He then grabbed another remote. "We gotta go back to the beginning of the story!" He said as he started rewinding the movie back to the beginning.

"We're not _in_ the beginning of the story!" Timon said as he paused at where the mandrill Rafiki was holding up baby Simba in front of the large group of animals. The meerkat then started fast-forwarding the movie again.

"Yes, we were! The whole time!" Pumbaa insisted as he paused at where Timon stared with a jawdrop at Simba and Nala's reunion.

"Yeah, but _they_ don't know that!" Timon said as he paused at where Nala pinned down Simba at their reunion.

"Then why don't we tell them _our_ story?" Pumbaa offered before pausing at the three jackals up close, making the boys shriek, and hide under their seats. Shenzi just flinched and make a small "Gyee!" noise.

"Hey, I got an idea." Timon said as he re-emerged from his seat. "Why don't we tell them _our_ story?"

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" Shenzi said in agreement.

"A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story!" Timon said in thought.

"'Cause what _they_ don't know is how we really _were_ there even though they didn't _know_ we were there, y'know?" Pumbaa asked the meerkat.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Timon said as he rewound the movie to the start.

"So does this mean we're going back to the beginning?" Pumbaa asked in excitement.

"Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to _before_ the beginning." Timon said in a melodramatic voice as the screen faded to black. Then "The Lion King" title crashed onto the screen followed by a two 1's, a diagonal line, and a two. Then the screen cracked, and shattered, revealing Pride Rock in broad daylight.

**(A/N: I had this idea a long time ago. XD I decided on jackals instead of the hyenas, 'cause I didn't want to have the hyenas as the bad guys.)**


	2. Diggah Tunnah

"Pride Rock!" Pumbaa started reverently.

"So majestic!" Timon said in the same tone.

"So powerful." Shenzi said in a dull tone.

"So... bizarrely named." Timon said before pausing the movie. "Pumbaa, how can a rock be proud? It's a _rock!_"

"Well, I think it's because a "pride" is what they call a group of lions." The warthog told him.

"Oh, sure, the _lions_ get Pride Rock. And what about us meerkats?" Timon asked. "Where I come from we didn't have _nothin'_ to be proud of. Why," He cleared his throat. "_When I was a young meerkat..._" He started singing.

"_When he was a young meerkat...!_" Pumbaa sang loudly, blowing Timon and Shenzi off their seat.

"Very nice." Timon and Shenzi said peevishly.

"Thanks!"

"But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from." Timon said as he and the hyena got back on their seat.

"Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up?" Pumbaa asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Pumbaa, but it ain't pretty." Timon said in a bummed out voice as he unpaused the movie. "Please remain seated while the camera is in motion." The camera suddenly zoomed out, going past the grasslands of Pride Rock, the Elephant Graveyard, the Gorge, marshlands, the desert, and finally stopped at a plain with low mounds of dirt, as a tumbleweed rolled across the ground. "Here we are: from Pride Rock to the pit of shame." Timon said in a dull tone. "We're so low on the food chain we're underground! But you don't have to take my word for it. I'll just let my fellow meerkats do the talking."

_Semon pute_

"_What was that?!  
What was what?! Shh!  
What was that?!  
What was that?!  
Where? What?  
Where? Where? Shh!  
What was that?! Shh!  
Quick, before the jackals come!_" A bunch of meerkats chanted nervously.

"CLEAR!" One meerkat shouted out. Then a bunch of meerkats are shown digging underground.

"_Digga tunnah,  
Dig, digga tunnah  
When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah  
Digga tunnah,  
Dig, dig a tunnah  
Quick, before the jackals come!  
DIG!_  
_Digga tunnah,  
Dig, digga tunnah  
You can dig and never get dunnah!"_ They sang as they did their work. "_Digga tunnah, (Dig a little faster)  
Dig, digga tunnah  
What was that?!" _The meerkats looked both ways._  
_

_"Quick, before the jackals come!  
DIG!  
Digga tunnah is what we do  
Life's a tunnah we're diggin' through  
Digga tunnah is what we sing  
Digga tunnah is everything!  
Mud and clay is a meerkat's friend  
Always more around every bend  
And when you get to your tunnah's end  
Hallelujah! Let's dig again!  
DIG!_ _Digga tunnah,  
Dig, digga tunnah (Digga tunnah)  
When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah.  
Digga tunnah, (Dig a little faster)  
dig dig a tunnah.  
What was that?!"_Theyall looked left and right._  
"Quick, before the jackals come!  
DIG!"_

"Timon! Shenzi!" A female meerkat, Timon's Ma to be exact, shouted out, looking for said meerkat and hyena. "Excuse me. Have you seen my son, or his friend? Have they been through here? Timon! Shenzi!" She went by a slightly elderly meerkat named Max, Timon's uncle, and a hyena named Vitawny, who was Shenzi's stepsister. She had pale silver fur, dark patches on her eyes, and bangs over her forehead like Shenzi's but fuller with some strands a blood red color.

"Digga tunnah, dig, digga tunnah... digga tunnah, dig, dig- Aaaah!" The two were singing simultaneously before they were startled by Ma tapping their shoulders.

"Uncle Max, Vitawny, relax. Have either of you seen Timon, or Shenzi?" She asked them as they ducked down.

"No, we haven't, and what a day it's been!" Max said pleasingly as Vitawny shook her head with a smirk on her face. "No fractures, no lacerations, no concussions, contusions or injuries of any sort!" Ma looked at them with a scowl on her face. "As a matter of fact, there's no sign of those two's handiwork anywhere!" Max laughed as the ceiling behind him started to collapse before completely falling on top of them. "That would be... TIMOOON/SHENZIII!" Max and Vitawny shouted out simultaneously. The said meerkat and hyena slowly turned around to face the other meerkats.

"Heh heh heh. Hey, everybody!" Timon said nervously while Shenzi smiled sheepishly.

"Ha ha, nice work, you two." One meerkat said sarcastically.

"Way to go, tunnel klutzes!" Another said in the same sarcastic tone.

"Who else could break a hole?" Another asked in disbelief.

"Four in a week, a new record!" Another said in disbelief.

"Not again..." Ma said quietly.

"What? It's a skylight!" Timon said before the "skylight" collapsed into a dirt pile. Shenzi pouted at the result.

"Ho ho. Wow! Isn't that creative? A _skylight!_ Oh, ha ha!" Ma said nervously, trying to light up the moment. "I'll just have a word with them." She finished before leading Timon and Shenzi away from the scene.

* * *

"I... I was just trying to shed a little light on our pathetic existence." Timon tried to explain.

"Timon, this can't go on." Ma said. "Just this month, you've pulled down four walls and collapsed two tunnel exits." She licked her hand and combed Timon's hair back. "We have to look after each other. Our survival depends on it."

"What's the point? All we do is dig so we can hide, and hide so we can dig." Timon said as Ma finished combing his hair, but it poofed up into a bunch of spikes. Shenzi couldn't help, but let out a few giggles.

"I wanna be where we don't have to dig tunnels and live with our heads stuck in the sand." Timon said as he put his hands over his hair. He pushed some grass apart and gazed out over the horizon. "What's so bad about dreaming of a better home?"

"I wanna show you something." Ma said as she joined him at the gap of grass. "Look, Timon. Go on, look." She shifted his head so he looked out into the horizon. " Look out to the horizon, past the trees, over the grasslands. Everything the light touches..." Timon admired the land as a smile grew on his face. "… belongs to someone else!" Ma finished sharply. Timon's smile faded and he pushed the grass back together.

"Funny, I thought you were going a whole different direction with this." He said in an unamused tone.

"What can I say? It's nature's design." Ma shrugged.

"She's right!" Max shouted out as he and Vitawny suddenly appeared out of the grass. Shenzi jumped, and put her paw where her heart was, panting. "We're food for other animals, a moveable feast. Feared by no one and eaten by all!" He held Timon close to him in fear.

"But when they die, they become the grass. And we eat the grass... right?" Timon asked in an awkward tone.

"Not exactly, we can't digest grass. We're grass intolerant." Max said in a calmer tone than before. Ma snatched Timon out of his grasp.

"OK, Max. _Thank_ you. You've been a big help!" Ma said sarcastically as she dragged Timon away from the nervous-wrecked Max. "Honey, I-"

"Meerkat! It's what's for dinner!" Max yelled out as he appeared out of the grass again.

"_Thank_ you, Uncle Max!" Ma said sarcastically as she jabbed his forehead with her finger. He groaned, then disappeared.

"I think Uncle Max dislodged one too many rocks with his skull." Timon said, referring to his uncle's craziness.

"But he's right, Timon." Ma said as she tried to comb his hair again. A bug flew by, and she snatched it and squished it into hair gel. "Oh, I just _know_ there's a way for you to fit in here." Timon just stared up at his plastered-down hair as a single strand sprang up, and he sighed.

"All right, who's on sentry duty?" Max asked other meerkats at a different location. Ma gasped.

"That's it! That's it! My son, his friend on sentry duty! Timon, Shenzi the sentries!"

**(A/N: I think this is my longest chapter out of... everything. XD BTW, here's a Vitawny reference: : / / f a v . m e / just take out the spaces. BTW, Max shouted out Timon's name, while Vitawny shouted out Shenzi's.)**


End file.
